Unholy Offspring
by razor95
Summary: A one-shot of how the Nightfuries came into existence and how it all began.


**Hey everyone!**

**Here's something that struck me the other day and I just had to write it and post it. basically it tells the secret origins of the Nightfury race and how they came into being. I Always love reading mythology and watching movies like Jason and the Argonauts or clash of the titans were gods and aspects of life are depicted by human actors that embody them so imagine it like that you'll get an idea as to what I'm thinking. also the nature of the characters are they are immortal but their physical shell can be hurt and die but will be reborn as they are still part of the world.**

**As usual any reviews, PMs or feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Unholy offspring<em>**

Once, long ago, in the early days of men but before Vikings and tribes, there was a time when the forces of creation and nature mingled freely as single tangible entities. Embodiments of their function and purpose in the world.

They were called many things in the various tongues of men: Gods, muses, graces, furies, deities, titans, idols, numen, totems, demi-gods, world spirits, nymphs, nephilim, celestials, the force, divine beings, genius, guardian spirits, prime movers, eidolon, graven images.

But amongst themselves these undying concepts made flesh simply called each other by the role they played in the young burgeoning world. Each being knew what they were, the function they were bound to and performed it without question or hesitation.

**_For how can one go against one's nature and purpose?_**

Like the world of men these '_aspects'_ of creation inhabited their own society of sorts. They would travel, speak to each other, play, love, create, give birth to new aspects as the world developed and all the other things mankind did that made it the noble species it was.

But like mankind they could also be fickle, capricious, manipulative, angry, vengeful, jealous, prideful and their manifested negativity in the world would bring about wars, famines, plagues and the extinction of entire civilisations until the cycle of life began anew.

With their roles in the world fixed, each entity moved within their own circles and a hierarchy developed with great prestige given to those at the top and scorn and distain poured on those at the bottom.

And the one that was scorned, despised and feared the most…..was the aspect of Death.

This wretched, lone being was pushed from all civil interactions with his fellow aspects as he embodied the destruction of everything they created.

Whenever wars broke out he was present in every penetrating arrow, spear and sword. Whenever a child died from an indiscriminate plague he was the hacking cough that drowned them in their own blood. When famines ravaged and families starved he was the ache in their bellies that rotted them from the insides out. And though he hated his own existence Death performed his task diligently and swiftly, being present at end of every life, feeling their pain.

He was the enabler of every act of entropy, for all that was beautiful and vital, became barren and lifeless under his withering forlorn gaze.

Death could not change what he was. He was merely serving his purpose as every other aspect did. He did not take any particular joy in his station and yet he carried it out without question. But this did not stop the other aspects from keeping him at a distance as they feared his touch would erase them from the world that they served.

As so it was, when the aspects of the world met in conference, Death would always be found skulking in the shadows, hiding on the periphery and banished to the outskirts of the pantheon where he would wallow in his grief and loneliness. He did not think to use his strength to intimidate or threaten his fellow aspects to include him, for he did not see the use of such callous actions. Despite being one of the most powerful of them all, Death feared the retribution they would unleash upon him if he dared step out of his lowly place.

And so at a great gathering in a continent sized temple forged by the aspects of Earth, Fire, Mountains, Winds, Metal, Wood and Steel, the aspects sang and feasted and rejoiced at the world they created and served.

The Sun sat in his high throne and toasted to his fellow celestial entities, praising the Moon and Stars for their constant guidance of man as they sailed over the oceans while he praised the Sea for her mostly favourable tides that allowed them to spread across the world. The Sun was a powerful and gracious aspect as all life was born through his beneficent glare. Yet that same status made him prideful and arrogant as he took every opportunity to berate and mock his shadowy opposite in Death who he saw as the spoiler of his life giving rays.

As usual at these gatherings Death would take his leave to some unfrequented place to avoid the persecuting glares of his fellow entities.

He would always end up in the same place.

On a little known island that was a by-product of the continent's forging, Death descended into a small canyon that was practically insignificant and well hidden to the world around it. Within its circular rock walls he would ponder his gaunt reflection in the lake that pooled there or he would spend hours lying silently amongst the beautiful blue flowers that covered the ground. He would speak to the plants and his watery twin, sing litanies of woe, dirges of self-pity but mostly he would sing ballads of hope and love.

For Death yearned for love. A fellow being with which he could simply share his existence, free of judgement, scorn and pity. He had begged the aspect of Love herself for aid to find such a companion but she persecuted him as well, deeming his role unworthy of such a blessing, for it would be seen as anathema to the balance they had to maintain.

So he was doomed by Love itself to remain alone for all eternity. Yet he still dared to hope.

But on a night that was no different from than any other, Death came to his little sanctuary only to find something there that would not only change his 'ever-life' but would shake the very foundations of all life on the spinning sphere that was the earth.

Death breezed through the trees on the little island, heading towards his favoured place.

Early on he had formed his appearance from the minds of those he guided to eternal rest. He was a tall thin being with a skeletal face and arms under a billowing black cloak that writhed with a life of its own. It was a universally accepted appearance in the minds of men and his personal favourite. Sometimes he carried a staff or a wickedly bladed scythe, a grim harvester that reaped the souls of the living. He liked that too. It allowed him to keep unfriendly aspects at a distance as well as strike those whose lives had been destined to end.

As he walked, he secretly marvelled at Moon's light as it played through the leaves of the trees, casting beautifully chaotic shadows over his face and form. All was silent as no men lived on the island yet and the animal kingdom stayed hidden at his passing as they feared Death as much as any man. He approached the canyon expecting it to find dark and hollow as he always liked it.

However as he approached he could see light was dancing around the canyon below, casting shadows on the trees that lined its edges. Intrigued he slowed his step and moved to peek over the cliff edge as strange, beautiful, ethereal music came to his ears.

If Death could breathe it would have been taken away by the sight that met his sunken red eyes.

Down in the canyon, dancing with chaotic beauty was another aspect.

But not just any aspect.

It was the aspect of Lightning herself!

She was the eldest daughter of Storms and Fire and sister to the powerful Thunder aspect. She was regarded as being one of the fiercest aspects in the pantheon for her wrath was known to all. She had struck down despots and tyrants with prophetical precision, had decimated fleets of warring armadas, unleashed her father Fire on whole cities and all with one touch of her beautifully thin hands.

Death had known of her and had fulfilled his own purpose because of her, but as he watched he was entranced by her grace and beauty as she energetically jumped, somersaulted, teleported, rolled and flipped form one side of the canyon to the other. The music that played as she moved matched her movements precisely from sharp staccato pin points to sweeping legattos of fluid movement.

Death watched from his hiding place for hours as her dance never seemed to end. Eventually Lightning grew weary, slowing to come to a rest. Her ever crackling form seemed to still and solidify giving Death a thorough look at her. He gasped as he took in her lithe, curvaceous body, her incandescent blue eyes, her pale skin and her long flowing hair made of electrical currents.

'_How could two such large and bloated aspects give birth to such a slim and beautiful daughter?' _Death thought.

Storm's billowing clouds and Fire's gluttonous flames seemed to spread without end as they always searched for more and more things to overshadow or consume. Death lost himself in his reverie so much he unknowingly slipped, forcing some rocks to fall down the edge of the cannon alerting Lightning to the presence of someone else.

Darting up, the fire in her eyes igniting fiercely; she called up to the tree line where she suspected her uninvited spectator was watching.

"Who is there? Speak or face my wrath!"

Death wheezed a gasp. Even her voice when angered was of such a beauteous tone he felt unworthy to have ever heard it.

Lightning spoke again her voice angrier this time, long arcs of electricity beginning to leap from her hands.

"I know you are out there and you are of no mortal kin. Come forward _aspect _and I will consider sparing your worthless hide!"

This second threat Death took seriously and he immediately set to disappearing into the shadows as he was want to do. He knew of Lightning's wrath and wished to avoid it all costs.

'_Let her vent her fury on some other less fortunate aspect while he treasured the memory of her dance'_ Death thought.

But before he could move, huge sparking wings sprouted from Lightning's back and she bolted into the sky leaving nothing behind but a smouldering patch on the ground. For a time the place was still and quiet, the world seeming to return to normal. Death relaxed and moved to inhabit his sanctuary now that its current occupant had given up and left.

However a strange noise brought his attention back to the sky directly above him.

The noise grew from a faint squeal to a high piercing shriek that seemed to render the air itself asunder. With horrified eyes Death looked up to see Lightning herself diving straight at him, her wings folded tightly against her exquisite form, her eyes burning with rage and arcs of sky-fire emanating from her mouth. Before he knew what was happening Lightning struck the ground right in front of Death, splitting the tree he was standing under in twain and flinging the persecuted aspect backwards to land with a horrifying series of crunches at the bottom of the canyon floor.

Coming to his senses, Death cowered on the ground under his cloak as he heard Lightning float down to land in front of him, sparks of errant rage igniting all over her body. He dared not run for he was weakened and he could not outrun her in his current state.

"Whoever you are you should know that when Lightning strikes, _she never misses_! Which aspect are you?!" Lightning demanded, "Are you Shadow? Are you Twilight? Does my Father Fire send his slave Magma to spy on me?! Speak!"

"I….I….am no spy." Death weakly stuttered.

Lightning eyed the pathetic quivering mound with suspicion and disdain.

"Then what were you doing up there? Admiring the work of Trees and Birds while they slept?"

Death continued to stutter. Even speaking in anger he was awed by her voice's beauty and power.

"This….this place….I…I…..come here to be alone from the others….I am unwanted….unworthy to be looked upon by them…by…..by you."

Lightening pondered the aspect's cryptic response. What being could so be miserable that he would journey this far out of the way to be beyond the notice of his peers? She had found this place by accident and never thought of returning when she was finished with her dance.

Aspects were not ones to linger in any one place. It was not in their nature to have somewhere they could call their own for they were part of the entire world itself.

"Look at me." Lightning demanded.

"I….I….cannot." the black mound quivered pathetically.

"Why?" The female aspect growled, her body sparking wildly, her wings of power extending to cast a fearsome outline of rippling energy, "You think yourself so great that _I_ am unworthy of your attention?! LOOK AT ME NOW!"

Seeing he had no choice the black aspect unravelled his body and let his robes spread out so he could raise his cowled face to meet the eyes of his tormentor. He spoke low, his voice breaking and straining in misery.

"I cannot….…..for….I am….so unworthy…..to look on one so… beautiful…as you."

And with that Lightning beheld the face of her phantom spectator. A pair of red tormented eyes, set in a bleached white skull of misery, stared up at her and she felt her heart quake. Those eyes spoke of an eternity of pain and misfortune, of an unbearable weight pressing down and nothing but the world's own momentum pushing him relentlessly and unwillingly forward. She knew the name that fitted the face.

Immediately Lightning's aura of power faded to nothing. Her wings retracted, her eyes dimmed, her form became calm and tangible once more as she forced her mouth to work.

"You….are Death!"

Death could only nod weakly, his own name feeling like a rod he could be whipped with. His gaze now rested on her beautifully slim feet, the only part he dared focus on to avoid her eyes.

"I'm so sorry for spying on you….." Death cowered, "…..your dance…..it was the most…..I have never seen anything ….so…. beautiful."

Looking down at the scorned aspect, Lightning felt something stir in her heart. It was something more than pity, something more than sympathy, something she could not define. She could see Death's bony form rattling as he trembled before her and his position shocked her.

Here he was, one of the oldest and most powerful aspects of them all, trembling in fear before her of all things. Kneeling down she reached out her hand and placed it on his shoulder. Death winced slightly at the touch.

No-one had ever _wanted_ to touch him fearing they would die. A tragic misconception. It was a tantalizing sensation, being absent from it for so long. The sensation only increased when Lightning brought her other hand to cradle the side of his face. At that moment Death would be happy to succumb to himself and cease to exist. Such things he thought were only possible if he ended what he was and faded away to be reborn as something else.

Lightning wasn't sure what force was guiding her hands but she felt an irresistible urge to reach out to the one creature that all creation despised and hated. No-one deserved to be so alone, especially one so vital to the circle of life. His reaction to her touch was surprising and she felt her fear and pity melt away as she held him. His body seemed to relax and she used her hands to manoeuvre him up on to his knees to face her. Now cupping his skull in both her hands she forced him to look at her straight in the eyes.

Death felt light as a feather as she held his face, the face he had chosen reflected his wretchedness at how others perceived him. He wanted so much to assume a more pleasant, less repulsive form so she would not be so disgusted to look on him. As she forced his eyes to meet hers, he turned his head away forcing it out of her hands. She looked sad as he muttered the word that had become synonymous with his name and appearance.

"Monster."

Seeing Death so lost and dejected, Lightning's heart broke. He had done everything creation had required of him and still he felt unworthy to simply look at a fellow aspect like her. She had chosen her form to compliment her energy and vitality. The fact it was considered beautiful did not really register for she saw beauty in every form in the world be it mortal or otherwise. She could even see the power and authority chiselled into Death's pure white skull face and yet he did not, he could only see himself as the monster all the other aspects treated him as.

"There are no monsters in this place, Death." Lightning whispered warmly.

The black aspect did not know what to be more surprised at. The fact she didn't see him as a monster or she spoke his name in way that seemed welcoming. Feeling a new force rising within him Death stood up to his full height and looked down at Lightning.

From this perspective she seemed so small and fragile, but then false perspectives were like that.

They always fooled those who took them at face value and Death still remembered the raw power that coursed through the veins of the energetic aspect that knelt before him.

She had made a gesture and now he would test it with one of his own.

Letting his dark robes billow around him, Death reached down his hands and offered them to Lightning to help her stand.

Lightning gazed at the skeletal extremities which were as bleached white as his face. The bones were thick and strong, held together by an unbreakable force of will that gave Death his ability to endure his place in the world. All around the pantheon rumours and horror stories were told of 'Death's touch', of how even the briefest glance would result in oblivion. Lightning remembered being afraid of the stories but now seeing that he was offering his hands to her freely and unreservedly, she realised he was asking her see past the evil veil that had been painted over him and trust him in a way no-one else in creation trusted him.

It was a simple yet infinitely powerful gesture.

Looking up at him Lightning reached out, firmly grasped both of his hands with her own and with a deft tug that hinted at his immeasurable power, he pulled her up to her feet.

They were standing incredibly close now. Standing on the ground she realised how tall he really was, his strong frame holding his head a few inches higher than hers. Deaths shoulders seem to be broader now and his cloak flapped and billowed in an imperceptible breeze.

Death felt more powerful than he had ever been since his awakening in this world. After all this time he had found someone brave enough to actually trust him and see he was not what everyone thought he was. He looked at Lightning as if he had discovered a rare and precious jewel. He hoped that this moment, of them standing like this, holding hands and looking at each other in the eyes would last forever.

Lightning began to shift uneasily as the moment dragged out. She was an energetic aspect and she couldn't abide staying still for too long. She tried to let go of Death's arms but found his grip was locked tight, his gaze fixed on her. Fear began to snake up her spine again and little sparks of nerves jumped about her feet.

Death didn't want to let go. He had finally connected with someone and held on desperately to keep the moment alive for as long as possible. But Lightning was becoming more skittish and wanted to break the embrace. Her saw the uncertainty grow in her eyes and sighed.

He took it as a sign of rejection and begrudgingly let go of her hands and turned to leave, uttering "I'm sorry."

"Hey!" a voice gently called over his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm Lightning remember. I can't stay in the one place for very long."

Death turned back to her, his gaze of relief turning to confusion as he beheld Lightning standing there with one arm stretched out toward him, a devilish grin of mischief on her face.

"Aspect of Death. Would you like to join me for a dance in the round?"

If a skull's jaw could detach and hit the floor then Death's jaw would have done just that! He could not believe what he was hearing. For countless years he had seen the other aspects dance but he had never been invited. Now here she was, the most agile and beautiful dancer of them all was asking him to be her partner. Surely this was some cosmic jest and he was the punch line.

A cough snapped him from his thoughts and he saw Lightning still standing there, arm out to him, her foot now tapping impatiently.

"I have never danced before…..I do not know how….not like you"

"Then that's something we have in common….I don't know how to dance either!"

Death was shocked and refused to believe her statement.

"I'm sorry but no-one _just _moves as good as you. Especially you!"

"Believe it aspect." Lightning replied, "You just need to listen and let the music take you!"

With that she threw out her other hand and from it sprang a pulsing ball of energy that floated around the canyon and began emitting the same ethereal music he heard earlier when he saw Lightning dance for the first time. It seemed to reflect their mood and was slow and gentle.

"I don't know what to say." Death uttered, overwhelmed by the offer that lay before him.

"Then don't listen. Just let me show you….please." Lightning's eyes spoke volumes to him, filled with understanding and compassion.

To be asked in such a manner was so alien a thing to Death, he did not register his act of taking Lightning's hand. His body did it with no signal from his mind.

Keeping a tight grip on him Lightning dragged Death to the centre of the canyon, sparks beginning to spring to life all over her with excitement. Looking at him in the eyes Lightning saw the black aspect had a look of nervous excitement etched onto his pale face. She smiled that even now she was having an effect on him and vowed she would have him grinning from ear to ear by the time they were done. Pulling them to face each other and grabbing his other hand in her own, she held both their arms out at shoulder height and began to move slowly in circles around the canyon floor at a slow steady rhythm.

Eventually she began to quicken the pace, throwing out some spins and kicks that broke up the monotony but still kept within the structure of what had been established. Death followed along as best he could keeping time and allowing Lightning her little flourishes safely knowing she would come back to the security of the opening stance.

Things then started to speed up again as Lightning got more and more energetic. At first it seemed she was going too fast and Death feared he would lose his step, fall and in so doing, lose her. Though he tried to keep hold of her she darted away and used her form to dart here and there forcing Death to move quicker and use his own shadowy form to keep up.

Soon the music had gone from a slow stringed waltz to a pounding tribal beat and both aspects where diving acrobatically around the canyon. Death would swoop into the air and glide around the edges of the canyon making himself a dark imperceptible blur in the night sky while lightning would dive up and down on pillars of her namesake creating powerful, beautiful starbursts and explosions.

They ended up at opposite sides of the canyon and raced towards one another. Meeting in the centre Lighting jumped into a crouched position, knees bent like a wound up spring. Seeing the confused look on Death's face she winked at him and said playfully "race you!"

With that she vaulted into the sky, electric wings sprouting from her back, bolting toward the heavens. Death watched her go and almost didn't follow when he realised an eternal truth about himself, a truth that been forgotten due to millennia of bitterness and abuse. The black aspect finally remembered.

'_**No-one can outrun Death!'**_

With that the skeletal aspect bent down and launched himself into the air after Lightning knowing he would catch her.

Lightning was already several miles up when she looked down. At first she saw nothing and thought she had gone too far in pushing Death for he hardly had a competitive streak and she slowed her ascent.

However she was puzzled by the rippling she saw below her. Too late she realised the object hurtling towards her was her dancing partner, travelling at such velocity it made even her head spin. She moved out of the way just in time as he blew past with such force she nearly lost her bearings.

Awestruck she stared at him only to see him staring back at her. She laughed and sped after him.

Higher and higher they climbed.

As Lightning finally drew level with Death, she surveyed the planet below them, the blue sky starting to turn as black as Death's cloak.

Lightning suddenly began to feel lightheaded. She had never gone this high before and she felt her energy flicker and start to die. She felt herself starting to fall back to earth with no control over her form. Faster and faster she fell trying desperately to re-ignite her wings but being so far away from the source of her power had drained her badly. By the time she recovered she would hit the ground and her essence would be dispersed.

She began to feel afraid as she fell powerless and useless, her descent getting ever faster. Giving up she waited for oblivion.

Suddenly Lightning felt powerful arms wrap around her and a strong chest press firmly against her back. Looking over her shoulder she stared straight into the eyes of Death himself, his gaze fixed, certain, focused and reassuring.

The folds of his robe came around to envelop her and she felt comfortable in their embrace.

Together they fell as one, a black projectile with a glowing blue core. Lighting had never fallen to earth in this way before, she felt both frightened and exhilarated.

She opened her mouth and let out a scream of delight which only increased in ferocity as they sped even faster and the earth got closer. As they fell she felt Death was trying to disengage from the fall. Turning her body in his arms to face him she looked at him with eyes that begged him to trust her.

He remembered her words to him _"Lightning never misses!"_ and smiled nodding his head for her to take the lead.

Taking that as her cue she wrapped arms around Death and two aspects began to spin. Faster and faster they went, the earth getting dangerously close now. The canyon was in sight and even though she was spinning she could see exactly where she was going. Focusing her energies she extended her lightning wings only for them to become entangled in Deaths billowing black cloak. At first Death feared she was going to ensnare them both but then realised what she was doing. Death followed her lead and let his cloak match the shape and fold over the contours of her wings.

Widening them to their fullest extent the two aspects suddenly stopped falling as they were held aloft by two enormous bat shaped black wings. Seeing the world from a new perspective Death marvelled at its grace and beauty and how it matched the grace and beauty of the female aspect in his arms. Never had he seen the world like this and it filled his empty heart with joy.

Lighting was amazed at what she had done. She had no idea her gamble would work and now here they were, gliding comfortably over their world. She was no stranger to flight as she traversed lightning storms on a daily basis, but moving at such a slow pace allowed her to take in so much more detail than she ever noticed before. She gazed at her fellow aspect that she clung to, his skull face a mixture of fascination and intense concentration to keep them both aloft.

Eventually the two aspects landed back in the little canyon, Lightning retracting her wings and Death's billowing cloak shrinking back to its normal size around his skeletal frame. For a long time all they did was stand there, holding each other panting heavily from their exertions and their overwhelmed emotions.

They stood like that for a long time, both aspects now content to simply linger in each other's embrace. Eventually Lightning looked up and saw Death's face was wide with look of elation, gratitude and happiness. She smiled at being the one to bring about such a beautiful emotion to such an alienated creature. His happiness was important to her now and it was in that moment she realised the unidentifiable emotion she had felt earlier finally had a name.

It was not pity.

It was not sympathy.

It was…Love.

Closing the gap between their faces, Lightning lifted herself up and gave Death a chaste kiss on his pallid lips.

Death stood there paralysed by the action. He had experienced so much in such a short time, he felt anything more would truly overwhelm him. But now he was totally at a loss. He felt lightning's lips on his own and felt a surge of energy as her electrical touch crackled and tingled. The sensation spread through his whole body and reached deep down to stir his heart until he felt it was fit to burst.

All of a sudden, his self-centred pity, loathing, bitterness and pain dissolved to nothing, only to be replaced by one overpowering emotion that would drive him to do anything to ensure he kept this beautiful aspect with him. He would serve her, protect her, dance with her and end his existence for her so powerful was the feeling that now filled him.

It was not possessiveness.

It was not domination.

It was….love.

For the first time in his entropic existence Death had found something he did not wish to ever end and he vowed he would do whatever it took, even denying his form and function to ensure that it didn't.

Lightning leaned back, breaking the kiss to look at Death's expression. His once small, beady red eyes were now wide orbs that glowed with a sun's warmth. This was how she always wanted him to look now and not like the wretched, depressive creature he once was. She would make sure of that no matter what.

Their hearts beating in tandem Death then returned Lightning's kiss but in a new different manner. When Death kissed Lightning back it was a fully blown kiss that expressed his overriding love for her. It conveyed the warring emotions within in him, desire for her, fear of loneliness and rejection and hope she desired him as well. Lightning responded and she kissed him back, assuring his hopes and allaying his fears.

Without even needing to focus on any music the two aspects began moving again. This time their dance was close and fierce and was riddled with aggressive pushes, dives and lunges. It was like they were fighting, but neither wished to break away, their bodies always close and radiating a powerful heat that made all of nature back away, such was its intensity. Time and again they flipped each other, latched on tight before darting around in an intense series of throwing, pouncing, pinning, lifting, rasping and panting, floating, falling, crashing, rolling, grappling, holding.

Their dance had become ferociously and erotically charged as their bodies spoke a language far beyond anything any bard or story teller could sufficiently describe. The bond they formed with each other transcended all such crude definitions.

The dance led to its natural conclusion and with no hesitation or questioning two aspects willing gave themselves to each other in the fires of passion. No one could describe what was happening as the air was a billowing mist of Death's black robes filling the air coupled with an impenetrable crackling force field of Lightning's super charged aura. The act of love seemed to bring time itself to a standstill and all of creation became aware that for the first time in countless years something truly unique had happened. They did not know what but for some unknown reason every living thing was fill with both joy and fear.

At last all was at peace and Lightning and Death lay in each other's arms on a blanket of divine blue flowers in their secret cove on an insignificant Island hidden from view, happy and contented in ways they have never thought possible.

But such meetings could not last forever and Sun with his herald Twilight began illuminating the skies overhead.

Knowing of his disgust for Death and fearing what the head of their pantheon might do upon discovering their illicit rendezvous, both aspects quickly agreed to keep their love a secret for now and to go their separate ways. They felt the inexorable pulls of their separate callings and both faded from the canyon quickly but not before promising they would meet again soon under the comforting canvas of night.

As Sun climbed higher in the sky, his all seeing eye thought he saw something strange dart across his vision, a mixture of black and blue that then divided into nothingness. Dismissing it as a playful jest of his servant, Twilight he happily continued on with his exalted life giving purpose, thinking all was still right with the world.

And that was how it was for countless years. All creation moved forward in blissful ignorance while Lightning and Death's love continued to grow and deepen. Every time they would meet at their little canyon they would talk, dance, play games, debate, make love and by morning they would part ways with promises of seeing each other again as soon as circumstance allowed.

It was truly a glorious time for both aspects and Death actually took the time appreciate his role in the grand scheme of creation while Lightning realised she too had come to represent a lot more than just an erratic act of nature.

Death would lovingly greet the souls of those he reaped to the point where many races lost their fear of dying and gladly stepped forward into their afterlife. As a person began their passing they would be greeted by comfort and reassurance rather than a cold uncertainty. Many tribes that warred and fought no longer saw Death as a defeat but something to be gloriously fought for as a sign of honour and prestige in the eyes of their people. Many great feats of heroism and bravery were accomplished by men who felt their sacrifice would bring them honourably into Death's sweet embrace which he happily offered.

Lightning in her increased awareness began to listen to the prayers of those who worshipped her power as a symbol of their various gods. Races of man that called themselves Greeks, Romans and Vikings all gave homage to her through lightning themed deities. Sometimes if she deemed them worthy she would act on their behalf, shattering their enemies or guiding her mother Storm to bring ruin on them. Soon she was known throughout the world as an even greater force to be reckoned with and it pleased her to be treated so.

All was going well and it seemed this happy balance they had created would last forever.

However the balance created by two aspects did not match the balance created by another as one day Lightning came to Death with mind shattering news.

"I am with child Death, your child." Lightning spoke softly hoping to allay her lover's fears.

Though he was ecstatic at his beloved's news, it meant he had fully broken his purpose and created something new rather than overseeing its destruction. He knew when it would be discovered, all of creations aspects would seek him out and punish him for his blasphemous transgression. He also feared the consequences for his partner and dreaded what the pantheon would do to her and the new aspect growing inside of her.

For long hours they discussed what they could do. Lightning could feel the aspect that would be her child would be immeasurably powerful. If it possessed Death's unbridled entropic strength and her erratic tendencies then it might bring indiscriminate destruction to the entire world.

Not knowing what to do the two despondent aspects sought out the only other being they felt could help them, the aspect of the earth mother herself, the aspect of Nature.

Revealing their predicament to Nature was a risky move as she could expose them both and Death and Lightning would feel Sun's swift and terrible wrath.

And they were right. Upon revealing themselves Nature was outraged that new life had been created in her world without her knowledge or consent and the prospect of a new aspect threatened to throw her delicate balance into complete chaos. As Nature screamed to her fellow aspects of the outrage, Death and Lightning fled.

But no matter where they went, they were chased and hounded by all the worlds aspects in their effort to stop the creation of what they as an unnatural risk to all of their existence. Finally they could run no more as Lightning was approaching the time to give birth and she was very weak. So Death brought her to the one place they both felt safe and secure from the world.

Their little sanctuary on an island hidden within an archipelago that had yet to be fully discovered by man.

Death tried to shield them as best he could but with the infinite eyes of the Sun, his sister Moon and her minions Stars searching for them, it was inevitable they were found.

As Lightning gave out shrieking screams of childbirth, Death himself held back all of creation to protect her. Calling upon his vast reservoirs of entropic strength he spewed balefire and swung with his signature scythe at anyone who dared come near. Eventually, when the other aspects retreated to regroup and plan, Death returned to his love to find their new child aspect had been born.

The sight took his none-existent breath away. Cradled in the crackling arms of his love was a creature of such perfection, Death could not believe it possible. It was long and lithe, with thick talons on its legs and was covered in scales as black as Death's robes. It had wings on its back that looked powerful enough to carry the world itself and deep within it Death could sense a powerful blue energy that embodied Lightning's raw, beautiful power.

It resembled one of the strange creatures that already inhabited the world, a race that the humans strangely called _'dragons'_.

It rumbled with contentment as Lightning stroked under its chin as she marvelled at their offspring.

Death refused to believe that the pantheon's concerns could be justified at seeing the embodiment of his and Lightning's love for each other.

However in that moment the creature opened its eyes for the first time and both parents shuddered at the look they bore.

The creature's eyes were a fiery electric blue and crackled like her mother's yet they harboured a dangerous and insatiable hunger. Bursting from her scared mothers grasp, the black draconic creature stretched and expanded his wings raising itself up to its full height. Though he was still small he was a fearsome looking aspect that even gave Death pause. It did not speak but instead growled a feral roar to announce its arrival in the world.

"My child come here…..come here to your mother." Pleaded Lightning as she feared her offspring's rejection.

She was relived as the creature seemed to respond to her and it padded gently up to her nuzzling her hand. She smiled as the creature seemed to calm and Death relaxed as well. That made the dragon's next move all the more shocking.

Without warning the beast child suddenly clamped his jaws around Lightning's arm and bit down hard on the weakened aspect, causing her to scream. The beast then began suck in the ethereal energies that made up Lightning's form, threatening to consume the terrified aspect utterly. The dragon increased in size as he fed on his mother until he was five times bigger than before.

Leaping to his love's defence Death swept his scythe across the beasts head and blew him clear across the canyon slamming it into the wall with a resounding crack.

Death turned to inspect Lightning and was dismayed to see she was no longer the light ethereal blue she usually was but a dull ice blue. Small sparks still flicked from her body relieving Death to know that though she was weak and hurt, she was still alive. This examination was brutally interrupted by the dragon charging and crashing into Death with an almighty fury.

For ages the father and son grappled, Death's scythe locked firmly between the devil beast's fearsome teeth. With a mighty shove the night black dragon pinned Death and began feeding on his immense power. Death was stunned to feel his power leave him. He finally felt how his dying charges felt when he visited them in their final moments. That slow irresistible pull coupled with a frantic desire to keep on living, followed by a final acceptance and surrender. Death believed his time had come and this version of his aspect would end. A new one would take his place and he felt his resistance begin to fade.

The dragon was on the cusp of victory and growled in triumph only to screech in agony as it was consumed in fire. Drawing back, the dragon looked up to be surrounded by many other aspects of creation that had advantage of taken its distracted state to launch their counter attack. Amongst their number was Earth and his sons Rock, Granite, Boulder, Ore. To another side stood Sun himself with his progeny Fire and Spectrum. Above him flew Lightning's family Storm, Thunder, Wind, Rain Sleet, and Snow. Then on the ground were the new generations of Steel with his sons Arrow, Spear, Axe, Sword, Shield and Halberd.

Surrounded and blinded by such a formidable force, any being would either surrender or flee but this was a creature as furious and black as the night. It would run from nothing. Growing ever larger to contain the stolen energies of his father, the dragon was now the size of small mountain and it roared its might and defiance to all creation.

With an angry heart Sun ordered the attack and the battle raged anew. Death could only look on powerless as his son raged against his fellow aspects, being hurt by some and partially drain others.

Crawling to beside his weakened love he cradled her beautiful face.

"Lightning! Please wake up! Do not leave me. I cannot be alone without you! Please do not fade." He begged.

Lightning's eyes flickered open and a weak smile crept over her lips at the sight of her relieved love's features.

"It's alright. I will live." She said weakly before he eyes widened in fear and questioning "Our child! Where?"

Death struggled but he eventually picked her up in her arms so she could witness the battle raging at the canyon's edge. Surrounded by their fellow aspects was their child its vast bulk almost hidden against the black night sky but illuminated by the fiery attacks of the aspect army that was now assaulting it from all sides. The vast dragon whined in pain and roared in defiance at those that fought in vain to destroy it.

"You have to destroy it my love" Lightning suddenly said

Death snapped to look at her a pained heartbroken look on his face.

"You must!" She urged, "if it grows it will destroy this world and we will be blamed by whoever are left!"

"My power is weakened." Death wheezed, "I fear I don't have enough to destroy it. It is of my line so it is immune to death."

"Then my power added to yours will be enough!" Lightning declared staring forlornly into his eyes.

"You can't do that!" Death desperately protested, " You will fade I won't let your death be part of my function!"

"You must it is the only way! Know that I love you and it matters not how many versions of my aspect come after me that will never change. Please you know we must do this!"

Her loving eyes broke Death's heart once more as the world breaking realisation that spoke the truth dawned on him. To destroy his son, to protect the world he served, he would have to sacrifice his love. He raged at how unfair the exchange was but accepted its necessity. He gazed into Lightning's eyes and smiled.

"As you wish, milady."

Raising his scythe to point at the rampaging beast Death shouted so all creation could hear him.

"stop attacking! Hold it in place! he has fallen under the remit of Death now!"

The other aspects halted briefly as they saw Death and Lightning take up their position in front of the beast and raced to follow Death's order knowing that the skeletal aspect spoke true.

Combining their strength the other aspects formed a barrier that held the struggling beast in place.

Lightning placed her hand on Death's scythe and guided the aim of the outstretched weapon. Death wept as his love gathered all the energy her aspect could muster and begin to channel it into his scythe. Through choked sobs he did the same and once again the aspects of Lightning and Death intermingled except this time it was in the name of destruction not creation.

The wind howled around them as primordial forces from the beginning of time whipped around the canyon. Blue light and black streaks surrounded the two lovers. Over the deafening noises Death heard his precious jewel whisper in his ear the phrase he had come to cherish so much.

"Remember my love, _Lightning never misses_."

A smile broke out on his face at her words before being replaced by his old grim and determined visage. He would reap the soul of his offspring to save the world from it and it from the world.

With a loud roar Death released the vast accumulation of their combined power and a shaft of incandescent purple fire lanced from his scythe and struck the mighty beast square in the chest.

The huge dragon writhed and wailed in agony at the primordial force of his parents as it tore him asunder. The beast's cries turned from roars of defiance to begging cries of mercy. This creature wanted to live. But death was no longer in the business of giving life this day. His purpose was to end it and with the love of his life fading fast he was determined to fulfil his purpose for her.

_Always for her._

The beam did not relent and soon mighty cracks began to appear all over the black furious dragon until, with a monumental explosion the huge creature shattered in a million pieces.

However the pieces of the large beast did not dissipate, as what usually happened when an aspect ended its existence. As the small pieces of black shrapnel fell to the ground they morphed into miniature versions of the huge black dragon and rapidly scattered into the night sky, their black bat like forms quickly becoming lost to the other aspects. As the beast continued to disintegrate, Death realised what was happening as he saw the ever growing cloud of dragons fly away.

The beam of light finally ended with Death's scythe disintegrating as well and him collapsing to the ground the fading shell of Lightning still cradled in his arms. In the ensuing silence the other aspects descended and regarded the skull faced guardian of entropy with furious glares of anger and outrage.

"You have failed death bringer!" Sun snarled, "Instead of ending your one mistake, you have allowed it to become an unstoppable force that will wipe this world clean! You will pay dearly for this black aspect!"

Death did not look at Sun as he responded his eyes fixed on the dimming face of his love "I have already paid dearly almighty life bringer! Dearer than you can possibly imagine."

Sun grunted in disgust at Death's response and made to strike him before Death interrupted him, still not taking his eyes from Lightning's form.

"The beast as a whole could never be killed for it was the progeny of death itself. And so in fracturing it into thousands of separate pieces I have made each smaller dragon mortal which will fully die in time. A day will come when there are no more furious night dragons to plague the world. They can be killed any way a normal mortal being can be killed and my next aspect will be there to gather their souls."

"You're next aspect…." Moon began tentatively as she stepped forward.

Death nodded holding up his arm to show it was starting to fade out of existence before placing it back across the now near transparent form of Lightning.

"WE will return in our new aspects and we will strive to protect the world from what we have done."

"You're new aspect will never see my daughter again!" Storm raged.

"Unfortunately you can't do that." Death intoned, "We are bonded before all of creation now. Though we may be replaced by new aspects, our love will always remain constant and unbreakable and there is nothing you can do to prevent that!"

Storm growled knowing his words to be true. Lightning and Death would forever be bound together as their love had grown independently of the aspect of Love and so could not be altered by her or anyone else.

Sun bent down at the grim black reaper of souls as he spoke low and menacingly.

"Be sure you do not fail your love or your new charge when you are reborn Death or both of you will never know peace from the rage of all of creation. The aspect of dragons will ensure your children are never accepted by dragon kind. They will be shunned and hunted and killed without mercy until none of them are left. They will be forever marked by disgrace and they will never feel belonging or compassion or the love you have so greedily sought for yourself!"

Death simply nodded and grinned his trademark bony smile at Sun's threats. At that the assembled pantheon of aspects faded away to go back to their places of habitation in the world.

Only Thunder lingered and gave an understanding smile at the pair of shades huddled together on the floor of the cove. He left before the end not wanting to see his sister fade out. Instead he resolved to rejoice at her return when she re-emerged and be a better brother to her and Death when they next met.

Alone again in the silence of the empty cove they loved so much, Death whispered in her ear.

"We did it lightning…..We saved them…Though we had to take their immortality we saved our children."

A pair of dull blue eyes opened to gaze at his hollow black form and disappearing skull, her voice laced with regret and sorrow.

"Thank you Death…..I…..love you…but…our children…..they will never know love."

Death smiled and slowly shook his head knowingly.

"No Lightning. Though many will live a life of solitude and loneliness Sun cannot guarantee all will never feel companionship and love. They still have hope. Someday, somewhere one of our progeny will bond with another of its kind and it will feel the love we share and when that happens, glorious things will happen. I swear it."

"You are sure?" Lightning asked, her voice on the verge of weeping.

"As sure as my love for you is true, our Nightfuries will survive to know it as well!" Death urged, the red fire glowing in his eyes with renewed vigour.

"Then lets us be at peace my love." She said as she closed her eyes and leaned towards his face

"Yes my love." He whispered as he copied her, meeting her lips with his own.

And at that the two aspects faded out completely sharing one last potent kiss in their embrace. In time they would be reborn to continue their love but now all that filled the cove was an empty silence and a small rustling breeze.

* * *

><p>Many years later Sun rose in the sky over the cove and was disgusted by what he saw.<p>

In the centre of the cove, on the very spot where the two rebellious aspects 'died' stood one of their progeny.

He was being approached by a small boy. Weak and insignificant by the standards of his race, the child was standing right in front of the ebony beast now and slowly reached out his hand in supplication to the dragon while looking away.

Sun gasped at the boy's courage and prepared to intervene to wipe out what he thought was the last of the Nightfurys. For surely the elusive beast would kill this child, such was its evil nature.

However he was amazed as the dragon lowered its head and placed it in the flattened palm of the fearless little boy.

The child shivered and all of creation trembled as it registered that an unthinkable, unbreakable bond had, again, been forged between two wholly different yet like-minded beings.

Sun looked on, awed as the two opposing beings came together to form a pair the likes of which the world have never seen and marvelled how they made a whole greater than the sum of their parts.

Perhaps the grim, black aspect had been right all this time.

* * *

><p>Maybe there was hope as all creation marvelled at the love that was being shared between a Viking boy and<p>

** _the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself_.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys enjoyed that!<strong>

**It was really fun to write, to figure out how to explain where some of Toothless' features came from.**

**Let me know what you think . Any reviews PM's or feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Until next time, take of yourselves and each other!**


End file.
